Ice and Snow
by Elemantalelf
Summary: On his 17th birthday Harry comes into a creature inheritance and changes his looks. Now that Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts, Harry is able to stop pretending. Some of Harry's friends also come into a creature inheritance and all his friends change their looks. HP/LV, NL/LL, SF/DT, SS/LM, DM/BZ. Weasley bashing except the twins and older two boys.


**Ice and Snow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Paselmouth_  
_[Harry to his pets and vice versa]_  
_{Luna to her pets and vice versa}_  
_/telepathic connection between Harry and his friends/_  
_-Letters-_

It was a week before school and Voldemort already took over the school. Nobody knew that Harry didn't want to fight, so going to school wasn't going to be a problem. The only problem with Harry was on his 17th birthday came into his inheritance. Turned out Harry's father wasn't all human, but part ice demon and part snow demon.

Harry's could now control ice and snow. Harry had full control over snow magic, but had little control over the ice magic. He froze his relatives when they tried to make him do all the chores again. He was already upset that he still had to stay there, and when they kept up there shit after he turned fifteen, he was so pissed of that he accidentally froze them and he still hasn't unfroze them. Harry's body temperature was as cold as ice and snow.

Harry's owl Hedwig didn't mind his body temperature or Harry's other new pets. The first pet he had acquired was an Egyptian sand snake which is the second most deadly magical snake in the world. The snake was sandy brown with golden eyes and was as long as Harry. He name him Egypt. The second pet was moon cat. The cat was silver with silver eyes. she was about the the size of a normal cat and was name Luna by Luna. The last pet was a shadow wolf. He was black with grey eye and was the size of two wolves. He named him nightmare.

The last week before school Harry shopped for himself. He had already bought everything he needed for school and had decided to get things for himself that was new and not a hand-me-down. Harry went to several muggle stores on different days.

He bought several muscle shirts, skinny jeans, sweat pants, jumpers, formal pants, button up shirts, t-shirts with different prints and designs and shoes in varies colors. The next day he pierced his ears and bought different earrings, necklaces, rings, chokers, wrist bands, belts and bracelets. Next he went and got his hair trimmed and had gotten white and ice blue streaks. Last day of the week he had went to a tattoo parlor to get some tattoos.

The first tattoo was a red lily on his right forearm a few inches below his wrist. The second was a white shield with a stag, a wolf, and a grim on his left bicep. The third was an image of Egypt wrapped around Nightmare with Luna curled up next to them and Hedwig on top of Nightmare's head. The next tattoo was a ice blue rose on his left breast with a snow white stem. The last tattoo was located on his forearm was a emerald green dragon with golden eyes was guarding a treasure chest.

Harry went to the train station on September first. Thanks to the fact that Harry could now use magic outside of school Harry wasn't noticed by the muggles, but the wizard were staring at him. Harry didn't care though and went into an empty compartment on the train. He sat down after releasing his pets and started to read a book called _Animals and There Uses in Potions _by John Andrews.

Unfortunately for Harry he was interrupted by Granger and Weasley. The froze at the sight of Harry and his pets. Harry felt their magic, but ignored them and kept reading while Nightmare growled at them. Harry knew about there betrayal since he was 13, but kept pretending that he didn't until now. He was emancipated since he was 13 so the marriage contract that was drawn up last year was worthless and over the summer he had the goblins to take back what everyone stole from him.

"H-Harry why are there dark creatures in here with you and why do you look like that?" asked Hermione in her nasal voice.

Harry was wearing a black t-shirt that had a skull with a dagger going through it, black skinny jeans, a white belt, white skull earrings, a silver dagger necklace, and black sneakers. Egypt was wrapped around Harry's waist and shoulders. Luna was asleep and curled up on his lap. Nightmare was on the seat a crossed from Harry and Hedwig was on Nightmare's back.

"They are not creatures, Hermione. They are my pets and as for why I look this way is simple. I want to look this way. Now get out." As soon as he said that Nightmare growled and shadows pushed them out and shut the door.

A few minutes after they left the compartment door opened again, but this time it was Luna and Neville. Luna was actually the same age as them, but had gone to search for blood pixies, like regular pixies only they are red pixies that drink peoples blood and turn people against each other, for a year and had started Hogwarts when she was 12. On her 17th birthday she found out that she was half fire demon. She coul control fire and while Harry was ice cold, she was as hot as fire. She also brought her pets.

A sun cat named Sol with red fur and one orange eye and one gold eye. He was the same size as Luna, Harry's cat. The next pet was a snow owl like Hedwig, but named Xeno after her father. She also had a purple cat with green eyes and three tails. She was two inches bigger than Sol and Luna. The cat was named Tails and was a poison cat demon. The last pet was a raven that Luna named Wisdom.

Neville had also found out on his 17th birthday that he was an earth elemental. He didn't have any pets other than his toad Trevor though. He and Luna sat opposite from Harry with all the cats sat on Luna. Trevor, Hedwig, Xeno, and Wisdom were on Neville, and and Nightmare was next to Harry and Egypt didn't even move.

Luna had changed her looks that summer. She now had red, orange, and gold streaks throughout her dirty blond hair. She was wearing a pink and purple stripped t-shirt with a purple skirt and a pink sandals. She had her radish earrings and necklace. She also had one purple finger less glove and one pink finger less glove. She had the same dragon tattoo on her left forearm like Harry's only silvery gray. She had a silver eye on her right wrist that represented seers like her mother. On her right bicep was a big black feather surrounded by little white feathers. On her back was her two cats curled up with each other and her owl flying above them and her raven flying below them. On her stomach around her belly button was a flame.

Neville also changed his looks thanks to Luna. He had his blond hair in spikes and with green streaks. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and sky blue sandals. Luna had forced him to also get some tattoos. On his upper back was a moon that had vines wrapped around it. His right bicep tattoo was a large white feather surrounded by little black feathers and on his right forearm was a brown cat and a black cat snuggling with each other that represented his mum and dad. His left forearm was the same tattoo as Luna and Harry only a hazel color. On his stomach was a tattoo of his favorite plant, Mimbulus Mimbletonia. He also was more confident.

"Hello Harry." Luna said in her usual dream like voice as Neville nodded his head.

"Hello Luna, Neville. How are you two doing." Harry asked as he saved his place in the book.

"We are doing okay. Grans loves Luna and her father seems okay with me."

"Yeah Harry and we are just glad that we are mates."

"That's good."

"Harry are they still frozen?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." Harry said as he smirked.

Neville and Luna laughed. They knew all about his relatives and were happy that he froze them even if it was by accident. They talked for a while before they realized how late it had gotten.

After that Luna left to go change and Neville and Harry changed in the compartment. After they were changed Harry went back to his book and Neville started reading _Magical Plant for Young Herbologist _by Sora Queen and Luna was drawing something well, strange in her sketch book that Harry had gotten her for her birthday.

(Great Hall)

Voldemort had changed since Harry had seen him last. He now had a nose and and fuller lips. His skin was pale, but not as pale as before. Voldemorts eyes looked human, but was still red. He now also had eyebrows and hair that was dark brown.

"I will be watching you all closely to make sure no one causes trouble. If anyone tries to rebel against me I will have you punished in front of the whole school at dinner. I will randomly come into your classes or walk in the halls to watch you." after Voldemort said this he sat down.

He was surprised to see that Harry was here and even more surprised by his looks and some of his friends looks. He was even more surprised by the fact that Harry didn't even attack him. He saw Harry stand up suddenly and walked over to Ginny.

Harry had noticed that Ginny was wearing the necklace that his mother had received from a friend. He knew that she was one of the ones to steal from his vaults, but it still pissed her off. He couldn't believe she would wear the necklace though. He got up and walked over to Ginny.

"Hello Harry." Ginny said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"Ginny why are you wearing my mother's necklace?" Harry asked in a cold voice that shocked everyone.

"You gave it to me Harry."

"No Harry didn't Ginny." Neville said.

"Harry never gave you anything. You, your parents, and Ron stole from Harry." Luna said causing Ginny to blush bright red in embaressment at being caught.

Harry grabbed the necklace and took it off of Ginny. All of Harry's true friends were glaring at her. How dare she do that to Harry. They were going to get back at her for Harry.

"If you ever steal from me again I will punish you personally and so will all my friends." Harry threatened her in the same cold voice as before.

Luna and Neville then casted spells on her along with Seamus and Dean. Ginny now had a clown face with rainbow hair and was dressed in prisoner clothing. Her skin turned putrid green and started telling her worst secrets. Ginny started crying and said something that pissed Harry off.

"How could y-you Harry. You know that I am the only one who can love you and you do this to me you freak."

This also pissed his friends off and shocked a lot of people. What shocked everyone, but Harry's friends though was the fact that Harry glowed ice blue and then Ginny was frozen solid. Harry went back to his seat and finished eating. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with open mouths. After Harry had finished eating he left the Great Hall.


End file.
